


Book plots and ideas

by Tristan_Trans



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristan_Trans/pseuds/Tristan_Trans
Summary: Anyone can use these as long as you credit me :D (idk make it a gift for me, I don't get ao3)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. xB swears: The fic (idea)

Title: X steals xB's fish and makes him swear: The fic  
Characters: xB, Xisuma (idk, any hermits you want)  
Plot: -^-  
Start:  
•They're playing truth or dare  
•(Insert hermit) asks xB if he's ever sworn and he says no  
•They make it a competition to make him swear.  
Middle:  
•They burn some of his stuff or scare him  
•Nothing works until X comes in  
•X takes xB's fish buddies  
End:  
•xB finds out and shouts 'oh f*ck you!'  
•X giggles and gives him his fish back  
•Everyone is shocked as xB cusses X out 

The end :D


	2. Hermitcraft but xB feels stabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xB feels stabby

Title: Hermitcraft but xB feels stabby  
Characters: xB, Xisuma, Evil X (cause he evil but soft at same time >:3)  
Plot: ^-^  
Start:  
•xB finds a knife  
•He questions where its from   
Middle:  
•Evil X throws potion at xB and he gets angy at EX  
•He stabs him and X comes to see whats up  
•xB stabs EX again when he spawns cause he wants to  
End:  
•xB stops stabbing EX cause X is sad about it  
•X gives EX a hug, whilst glaring at xB  
•xB hugs them and its the end :D


End file.
